The Scary Truth
by Quidditch
Summary: Hermione has a secret, Ron's POV
1. Default Chapter Title

Ron walked to the Great Hall with a feeling of anticipation. He had finally decided that he was going to do it. He was going to do it today. It had all started about a week ago... 

Ron was sitting in the common room waiting for Harry and Hermione. He was surprised at how long it was taking Harry to get ready, although Hermione's tardiness was no surprise. He turned as he heared Hermione walking down towards the common room. Ron gasped at the sight of her. She looked so, so, so beautiful and elegant even in her ordinary robes. Her face was radiant, and she was smiling brightly, yet she was wringing her hands like she always did when she was nervous. She seemed to have an aura about her. Angelic, she looked just like an angel. Ron shook his head as Hermione approached him. 

Hermione came over and sat next to Ron. "Um...Ron, I, well, um, I need to talk to you." Hermione was looking everywhere except into Ron's eyes. "What is it Hermione? Is something wrong?" Ron sounded worried. "Yes, I mean, no. Nothing's wrong, it's just very, very, important. It could effect as both immmensly. The whole course of our lives' could chang." Hermione was blabbing and Ron was getting impatient. "What is it Hermione?" Hermione looked down and she began to wring her hands again. "Ron, I, here goes, I, I, I love you Ron." Hermione was crying, although they didn't seem to be tears of sorrow. "From the very first moment I saw you, I felt something. A longing, is what I thought. A longing to have a friend, to be your friend. But we are friends now, and I still feel it, so I realized, it was sort of like a longing. It was love. Love. I love you Ron." The wringing of the hands stopped, as did the crying. Hermione finally looked into Ron's eyes. And he did the first thing that popped into his mind. 

He ran. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Ron was running, running, running as fast as his legs could take him. To where? He didn't know. His head was blurry in the confusion but he just couldn't stop himself. He found himself in a dark and deserted corner of the dungeon, where it came from, how he got there, and how to get out escaped him. 

He sat down to think. Hermione. His best friend for so long, forever almost, loved him. LOVED him. Really, truely, deep down love. Ron knew he should feel guilty for running away from her in her delicate and vulnerable state. But he didn't know how to react without hurting her, without hurting himself. He was afraid the expression on his face would give it away, he felt to open. Because as soon as she had said it, he felt it also. He loved her. He loved her with all his heart and soul. And he had. He had for a very, very, long time. 

Hermione sat, shocked. How? How could he do that to her? She was expecting surprise when she told him. But not that. Not running away. She was shaking. She was confused. Hermione wan't sure if she should be angry or depressed. Her heart had been an open book, suseptiable to wound, and Ron had pierced it. She began to cry with the anger and the hurt blended together. She was sobbing uncontrollably now. She tried to get up but collapsed in the pain, and the anger, and the hurt. Her one true love, her best friend, Ron. It felt like she had been slapped. And she didn't know what to do, who to talk to, who to console in. She couldn't talk to Harry, she couldn't place him in the middle of this. But she had to talk to someone. She knew it wasn't healthy to bottle up her feelings like this. So, she wiped her eyes, and blew her nose and set off to find the advice of another. To try and rekindle the friendship that she felt Ron had destroyed. She knew she could live with just being friends with him. But if this ruined it, she didn't know what she would do. How she would go on. She didn't think she would be able to survive. 

Lavender Brown was bustling about the girls' dormitory. She seemed to be cleaning and preparing. Hermione Granger walked in. Not her favorite person at the moment. She knew that if Hermione knew what she was going to do she would object or tell someone else. Who's buisness was it if she was inviting a guy to spend the night with her? Not just any guy. She was planning on inviting Lee Jordan. Planning. She hadn't actually asked him yet, but who would say no to her? Puh-lease. When Lavender finally looked up at Hermione she noticed that she had been staring at her. And she was crying. Not an unusual thing for this overly emotional girl. 

"Hermione, can I help you? I'm kind of busy." 

Hermione looked upset at her blunt response, but Lavender would make it up to her later. She couldn't be bothered now. Hermione's problems would have to wait. 

"Um, well, I wanted to talk to you, but, uh, I guess I'll talk to you later." 

"Yeah, sorry." 

Lavender had moved on continuing with strewing candles and grapes and a smelly body lotion around her bed. Easibly reached from lying down. 

Hermione walked from the dormitory. What had she been expecting? Lavender was to wrapped up in herself to help anyone else. She would just talk to someone else. Ginny. Hermione had helped her before in her love life. Ginny would be just the person to talk to. 

Ginny was sitting in the common room. She was thinking. What had her brother and Hermione been talking about? It seemed very personal so she had left, and when she came back, Hermione was leaving, sobbing. They couldn't be related, Ron cared to much about Hermione to make her cry, and if he had, he would have stayed and comforted her. Ginny was all together confused but she knew better than to stick her nose in other people's buisness. She done that before and it had gotten her in a load of trouble. So all she had to do was pray that someone would tell her. And just her luck. Hermione was walking down to the common room at that very moment. Ginny tried to make herself look busy. 

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment?" 

Ginny tried to act surprised. 

"Oh, Hermione! You startled me! Can I help you with something?" 

Ginny slapped herself mentally, what she had just said didn't sound anything like her, and she could tell Hermione had noticed. 

"Is something wrong Ginny?" 

"No, I was just thinking about a test coming up. It's no biggie. What's wrong with you?" 

Hermione broke down. Crying she told Ginny the whole story. Ginny looked sympathetic. But she knew she couldn't get in the middle. She loved Hermione as a dear friend, she had helped her so much. But she also knew, Ron was her brother. She couldn't betray him. Not really betray him, but go against him. She knew she sounded idiotic, this was love, not some stupid fight. But it still seemed like that. 

"Hermione," Ginny let out a huge sigh, "I would love to help you, but I can't Ron's my brother. It just doesn't feel right. It...I'm so sorry Hermione. I would love to help you. I just can't, I just can't. But you have a shoulder to cry on anytime. That doesn't seem to much like helping, does it? I hope you understand." 

Hermione shook her head. Not only to nod yes to Ginny's question, but to shake herself. She knew that. Of course Ginny wouldn't help her, she was Ron's sister. 

"Well, I'll be going then. Talk to you later." 

"Ok, are you sure your ok?" 

"I'll be fine, thanks for your hel-" Hermione stopped herself. Ginny hadn't helped her, "Thanks for listening and letting me cry." Hermione stalked away, angry at herself, at Ginny, at Lavender, at Ron, especially Ron. She was mad at the world. And she couldn't help it. She knew she shouldn't be, but she couldn't help it. And that made the anger and the hatred worse. 

And now, here we are, back to the present time. Ron on his way to the Great Hall. He had decided, he would tell Hermione that he loved her. He had seen her suffering, and he was unable to bear it anymore. He knew she probably hated him for what he had done, and he knew he deserved it. And he knew he would deserve it if she told him that she didn't love him anymore, and that he was wasting his time. He knew he deserved that. And he knew if she said that, it would kill him, just kill his heart and his soul. But he also knew that he would deserve that, if that's happened. He deserved twice the amount of pain that he had put her through. Her unneccessary pain. He loved her with everything he had in him and he didn't have the guts to say it to her. Although just a week ago she had said it to him, instead he sat, scared and watching her suffer. But he had had enough. He was tired of her suffering, and even if he hadn't worked it all out in his head yet, he would tell her, and beg her to forgive him, and then. Then, this was the big time. He would do it. No, they had never been on a date. No, they had never kissed. And no, they had never spoken any words of romance, besides Hermione's speech. But still, he was going to do it. He knew it was right. He could feel it. 

He would ask Hermione to marry him. 

Ron walked into the Great Hall, hearing the collection of voices from each table. He swiftly walked towards the part of the Gryffindor table where he, Harry and Hermione always sat. But Hermione was no where to be found. As a matter of fact, as soon as he had reached the table, Harry said, 

"Hey Ron! Have you seen Hermione? I haven't seen her all day!" 

Ron just shook his head. He couldn't believe his luck. The first time Hermione had ever missed a meal would have to be today. Uh. He was so frustrated with the whole situation, but he knew it must be done. She deserved it, and he deserved any reply she might dish out at him. Ron was very upset the Hermione had decided not to grace her friends with her presence so he left the Great Hall and headed up towards the Gryffindor tower. "Rowling," he said to the fat lady in the pink dress. 

As he walked in to the common room, he heard a thump which made him turn his head, but he gave no second thought to it. He walked up to his dormitory and lied on his bed until the peaceful hum of sleep was cast upon him. When Ron finally woke, it was very early the next morning. His mind drifted to the previous day's events and he shuddered. Then he pinched himself. Nope, it wasn't a dream. It had all happened. And he couldn't believe it. 

Hermione woke the next morning, quite happily considering her current situation. In her dreams, a plan had formulated. Although it was fuzzy from the night's slumber, she silently agreed with herself that she would be able to pull it off. She was going to tell that same scary truth to Harry. That was sure to dig a hole in Ron's heart, just like he had done to her. Hermione walked down to the common room, not expecting to see anyone there, seeing the time. But as she walked down, tying her bathrobe, she saw Ron sitting in front of the fire. She gasped, but quickly turned around not wanting to be seen. But it was too late. 

"Hermione?" Ron said in a hushed whisper. 

Ron couldn't believe his luck. There he was, sitting in front of the fire thinking whistfully of Hermione, and who walked in, but her. He whispered to her softly, and she turned around. She didn't look to happy to see him. As a matter of fact, by the look she gave him, it seemed as though she wanted him to drop dead at her feet, right at that very second. 

"Hermione, I can't take this anymore. Come sit. We need to talk." 

Hermione looked as though she wanted to run, but she didn't. She reluctantly sat in the chair farthest from Ron. She looked up at him, as if to say, 'And what do YOU want?' 

"I really need to clear this up. I shouldn't have run-" 

"You think?" 

"Please let me finish. I know what I did was wrong, and that it hurt you, but I was scared, Hermione. Scared of you, of myself, and of the truth." 

"You were scared?" Hermione was crying lightly now. "You, I gave up so much to say that to you. You have no idea how long I was debating telling you. I was so afraid that this is what would happen. I love you, Ron, but I can deal with just being your friend. I can't deal with never talking to you again." 

"I don't want that either. Hermione, I never wanted that, that wasn't my intention. I didn't mean to run away, well, I mean I knew I was running, but, never mind. I was just scared. You, Hermione, you scared me. The truth. The truth scared me." Ron paused, he wasn't sure if he could go on, or if he should. "Hermione, I listened, and I ran, and then I realized. I love you, too, Hermione. It took me about five seconds to realize. But, as you were, I was scared. And I hate myself for it. Scared of what? I knew I wouldn't have to face a rejection because you didn't love me. I mean, maybe you would say no because you were so angry, but I knew you would love me in return. And I love you with all my heart and soul, and although we've never done anything, I want to..." Ron's voice faltered, 

"Ron...?" 

"No, Hermione, let me finish. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Past Hogwarts, past college, past whatever else may come. Forever, Hermione. That's what I want to associate the rest of my life with. You, me, forever." 

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Five minutes ago she had hated him with every ounce she could muster and now, now, he was asking her to marry him. 

"You don't really mean, marry," Hermione whispered the word, "Do you?" 

"I do," Ron got down on one knee, "Hermione, will you marry me?" 

Hermione's logic took over, and she shoved Ron gently back up into his chair. 

"Ron, think about what you're saying. Love may not be enough. We've never even been on a date. What if it ruined everything? What if we didn't work that way?" 

"Hermione, haven't you ever heard that love is blind? It will somehow solve all our problems. If we love each other that's enough." 

"But it might not be Ron." 

"I'll make it, Hermione." And he reached across to her chair, and kissed her, a soft kiss that was full of passion, and love, an undescribable love. Only to be described in a kiss. And it was at that moment, she knew. This was how it was going to be. Forever. And all because she had built up her courage enough to tell him, to tell him the scary truth. 


End file.
